A Saga M
by Mr. Patus
Summary: Misteriosos inimigos, uma vingança ou uma conspiração. Acompanhe a maior batalha dos Generais Marinas pela alma de seu Imperador e pelo destino da humanidade.Cap. 3 on.
1. Prólogo

O Grande Prólogo

By Mr. Patus

Capítulo betado por Juliane.chan

- Onde está?

– No Cabo Sunion.

Em um lugar obscuro, dois seres encapuzados conversam quase aos cochichos, a voz masculina indagava e a feminina lhe respondia imediatamente.

– Como sabes?

– O cosmo dele se fez presente naquele local, durante a Guerra Santa entre Athena e Hades.

– Espero que você esteja correta, não pode haver falhas, eu mesmo cuidarei disso.

Os dois se encaram por um segundo, depois o detentor da voz masculina se retira do aposento, a outra figura apenas o observa sair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cabo Sunion – 22:15 Horas

De baixo de um céu noturno cheio de estrelas, havia um grandioso mar, estava bastante agitado, parecia saber que algo de importante e terrível iria acontecer nesta noite. No topo do Cabo Sunion, aparece caminhando calmamente uma figura encapuzada. Por um caminho de escadas, ele desce até a base do monte.

– Ela tinha razão, sinto uma energia poderosa, contida neste local.

Estava diante das grades da prisão do Sunion, local onde a deusa da guerra e da justiça, Athena, prendia seus prisioneiros de guerra. O ser andou calmamente até elas, quando chegou próximo o bastante para encostar-se a elas, seu corpo parecia ter-se desfeito, havia apenas a capa e algo que sustentava seu capuz, dessa forma a capa passou por entre as brechas das grades. Uma vez dentro da prisão, o homem apareceu novamente dentro da capa.

– Hum... Uma câmara vazia, mas sinto o cosmo presente, onde estará?

Apesar do mar estar agitado, a água mal batia em seus joelhos, andando sem muita dificuldade, mesmo com a água atrapalhando o movimento de suas pernas, o ser se encaminha para uma parede que parecia brilhar.

– Dentro desta parede...

Com um golpe de seu punho direito, o vulto quebra a parede, havia outra câmara além dessa parede, uma luz ofuscante vinha de lá de dentro, esta luz era emitida por um tridente que estava fincado no chão. Ao lado do tridente, havia uma ânfora, tanto ela quanto o tridente, estavam com um selo.

– O selo de Athena!

O ser se aproxima da ânfora, se agacha para vê-la melhor.

– Então a alma de Poseidon está enclausurada dentro desta ânfora? Lamento dizer Poseidon, mas você nunca mais sairá desta prisão onde Athena o colocou.

Coloca sua mão sobre o lacre de Athena, uma aura avermelhada cobre seu corpo, pronuncia algumas palavras estranhas, como se fossem de uma língua diferente, um raio de luz sai de sua mão e vai até a ânfora, lá aparece um novo lacre, por cima do de Athena.

– Com o meu próprio lacre reforçando a proteção, você jamais terá poder para sair daí.

O ser agarra a ânfora com a mão esquerda, então se dirige até o tridente e o segura com a direita.

– A partir de hoje, um obstáculo chamado Poseidon não existirá mais e o mar terá um novo senhor. Hahahahahahahahaha.

Cavaleiros do Zodíaco – Episódio M – O Grande Prólogo - Fim


	2. Capítulo 1

**A Saga M**

**Capítulo 1: Aqueles que Despertam**

**Betado por Juliane.chan**

- Prepare-se, Hyoga. Você vai receber o meu golpe fatal!

Isaak estava pronto para lançar seu ataque mais poderoso contra Hyoga, e definir de vez aquele embate, porém o cavaleiro de Cisne faz um movimento que deixa Kraken assustado.

- Hã... Que... Que posição é essa?

Hyoga havia juntado as palmas de suas mãos, passado seus dedos entre a abertura dos dedos da outra mão, fechando-os. Dessa forma, ergueu suas mãos acima de sua cabeça.

– Essa postura... É... O golpe supremo... Do mestre Camus! Execução Aurora!!

Isaak parecia um pouco paralisado, Hyoga mantinha sua postura, pronto para soltar seu poderoso ataque. E suas palavras soaram frias.

– Se você lembrar direito, este é o ataque mais perigoso de Camus.

- Im... Impossível! O que você espera conseguir com um golpe que não é seu?

Os dois elevam seus cosmos ao máximo, e desferem seus ataques mais poderosos.

– Hyoga, você não pode me vencer! Eis a Aurora Boreal!

– Isaak!!! Perdão!!

Das mãos de cada um, sai uma poderosa energia congelante. Elas encontram-se no ar e entram em choque. Hyoga brada:

- Execução Aurora!!!

O golpe de Cisne se provou o mais poderoso, conseguiu rebater o golpe de Isaak, fazendo com que o General receba a potência dos dois golpes, destruindo sua Escama de Kraken, e deixe-o mortalmente ferido.

– AAAAAARGH!!!- Isaak cai pesadamente no chão, derrotado..

De repente tudo fica escuro como o breu, era como se o guerreiro marinho tivesse perdido a visão do seu outro olho e ficado cego de vez. Tão rápido como a escuridão veio, ela foi saindo, dando lugar a uma claridade um pouco embaçada, havia alguém ajoelhado ao seu lado, o Marina sentiu mãos leves e cuidadosas lhe segurarem. Ele piscou seu olho e viu mais claramente, os olhos mais lindos que já tinha visto em sua vida, tinham uma cor verde água, tão belos quanto o próprio mar.

– _Está tudo bem, não desista!!_

A voz que ouviu era tão doce e melódica, que não parecia pertencer a este mundo, Isaak lembrou-se de estórias de Sereias, que com sua bela voz, produzia um canto tão belo que atraía qualquer homem para o fundo do mar. Tentou levantar o braço para alcançar a face deste tão belo ser, mas no momento que fez isso, novamente tudo saiu de foco, e a escuridão tomou conta do ambiente.

- Na... Não... Espere...-murmurou.

Mas nada nem ninguém lhe respondeu, era como se tivesse perdido os seus cinco sentidos, não sentia nada, não ouvia, não via, estava completamente neutro dentro daquela escuridão.

Foi então que apareceu uma pequena luz azul, Isaak correu até ela, por algum motivo, aquela luz parecia lhe deixar mais forte, o fazia ter mais fé. Quanto mais corria, maior ficava a luz. Parecia estar muito longe, mas depois de correr, o que na opinião de Kraken foram horas, a luz finalmente tomou uma forma definida, era Poseidon, encarnado no corpo do jovem Julian Solo.

– Senhor Poseidon!!

O guerreiro ficou ao mesmo tempo assustado e animado, aquele que o salvou da morte certa, estava ali para salvá-lo daquela escuridão estranha, Poseidon, o único Deus em que Isaak realmente confiava. Recomeçou a correr, o Deus do mar, que até então estava de olhos fechados, abre enfim seus olhos, nesse mesmo momento, a aura azul que o circundava, aumenta de forma aterradora, e vai cobrindo toda a escuridão.

– Incrível, que cosmo poderoso, este é sem dúvidas aquele cosmo que me salvou no passado, o cosmo de...

Nesse momento a aura azul encobriu Isaak, fechou o olho para apenas sentir aquele poder. Sentiu como se um novo mundo estivesse tomando conta de tudo, a utopia que tanto Poseidon buscou.

– Poseidon!!!

Agora parecia estar realmente em uma realidade diferente, seu corpo estava dolorido, não havia sensação de conforto, embora sentisse que estava deitado em uma cama macia. Percebeu que no momento em que dissera o nome do imperador, ouvira outras vozes pronunciando o nome dele também. Sentou-se na cama e abriu seu olho.

- Im... Impossível...-Isaak disse incrédulo.

- Inacreditável!!-Krishna parecia igualmente surpreso.

- Incrível!-Io parecia o mais surpreso por ainda estar vivo.

– Fantástico!-Murmurou Bian, olhando para os companheiros.

– Assustador... Hahahahahahhahahaha.-A risada de Kasa parecia ser um misto de loucura e alívio.

Estavam os cinco guerreiros de Poseidon, sentados camas idênticas umas às outras, olhando meio que assustados meio que animados uns para os outros. Seus corpos estavam praticamente todo enfaixados.

– Não estávamos mortos?-Io foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio.

– A julgar pela situação presente, estamos bem vivos.-respondeu-lhe Bian.

Isaak olhou sério os companheiros, como se quisesse entender o que se passava.

– Todos acordaram agora?

- Sim!-respondeu-lhe Krishna, com calma.- A cosmo-energia de Poseidon se fez presente, parecia mais fraca do que nunca, mas ainda está entre nós.

- Se não fosse aquele maldito Fênix, Poseidon teria ganho aquela guerra tranquilamente, ele me paga!!-Kasa amaldiçoava Fênix em meio às suas reclamações.

– Então nós realmente perdemos a guerra contra Athena?-suspira o general de Cavalo Marinho.

– Alguma dúvida?

– Não tinha como eu saber, fui o primeiro a cair...

– Mas não foi o único.-Scylla cruzou os braços.

– Afinal, onde estamos?-Isaak de Kraken indaga olhando ao redor.

Todos ergueram a cabeça e olharam ao redor, ninguém conhecia o lugar, parecia realmente uma sala para enfermos descansarem.

– No Império Submarino que não é! Jamais vi um lugar assim por lá.

- A questão é como sobrevivemos à destruição do Império e como viemos parar aqui.-Crysaor indaga, pensativo.

Todos pararam de falar novamente, com cara de quem estavam pensando em respostas para tantas perguntas. Um movimento na cama de Bian faz todos olharem-no. Estava se livrando das cobertas e saltando da cama, sem roupa alguma lhe cobrindo o corpo.

– Estamos nus? -Io olha incrédulo para dentro de sua coberta.

Bia responde naturalmente:

– É o que parece...

– Trate de se cobrir, Cavalo-Marinho, não quero ficar vendo essas coisas horrorosas.-Kasa cobre os olhos, com cara de nojo.

– Olha quem fala...-debocha Bian do companheiro.

Bian retorna para debaixo de suas cobertas, meio aborrecido, meio envergonhado. Isaak se vira para o amigo, indagando:

– Para onde você ia, Bian?

– Para aquela porta entreaberta ali.

Bian aponta para uma porta azul, num canto da sala, todos olham para a porta, parecia que alguém havia saído há pouco tempo da sala. Ficaram calados por mais ou menos dois minutos, até ouvirem passos vindo do outro lado da porta, em direção à sala onde estavam, todos olhavam apreensivamente para a porta agora, ouviram duas vozes conversando, suas vozes lembraram a Isaak a da garota dos olhos verdes que vira em seu sonho.

– Eles já acordaram?

– Sim senhora!

– Todos?

– Sim, acordaram todos juntos, no momento em que o cosmo de sua majestade Poseidon se fez presente.

– Excelente, isso só prova que eles estarão sempre prontos para defendê-lo.

A porta se abriu, revelando três lindas mulheres. A mais alta das três, que estava no meio e que estava vestindo trajes respeitosos, tinha longos cabelos verdes ondulantes, como se estivesse num movimento constante de ondas, como o mar faz. Segurava um tridente parecido com o de Poseidon, emanava uma energia pacífica e bondosa. Em seu lado esquerdo estava uma outra linda garota, com longos e lisos cabelos roxos, seus trajes eram mais simples que a da mulher anterior, exibia toda a beleza feminina e deixava um que de sensualidade.

Quando a viu, Io se ajeitou na cama. A terceira, exibia longos cabelos dourados e profundos olhos verdes água, Isaak arregalou os olhos, não podia acreditar no que estava vendo, era a garota com quem sonhara há pouco. Ela trajava roupas quase idênticas às da garota de cabelos roxos.

– Bom dia, Generais, como estão se sentindo?-a mais altiva entre elas indagou.

Todos ficaram olhando-as, boquiabertos, sem ter algo definido para falar. Depois de um curto prazo de tempo, Kasa se adiantou.

– Quem são vocês?

– Perdoem-me pela indelicadeza. Meu nome é Anfitrite, sou a esposa de Poseidon! Estas são Ione...

Apontou para a garota a sua esquerda, ela exibiu um sorrisinho.

- ... E Sao!

Apontou para a garota da direita, ela acenou para os Marinas presentes, também exibindo um sorriso.

– Perdoe-nos pelos péssimos modos, majestade, mas devido às condições em que nos encontramos, não podemos nem prestar reverência.-Krishna abaixa o olhar em respeito a divindade.

– Não se incomodem com isso, vocês passaram por terríveis combates e estão muito feridos.

– O que aconteceu depois que perdemos nossas batalhas?-Isaak foi logo perguntando.

– Por favor Ione, explique a eles os acontecimentos recentes.

– Sim senhora!

As três damas se sentaram em camas vazias que haviam no quarto, todos tinham seus olhares voltados para Ione.

- Todos os Pilares foram destruídos, inclusive o Principal.-Ione começou o seu relato.- Athena conseguiu prender a alma de sua majestade Poseidon na ânfora novamente e Thetis salvou Julian Solo da destruição do Reino Submarino. Kanon e Sorento foram os únicos que saíram conscientes dos combates. Atualmente Sorento caminha ao lado de Julian, confiamos nele a proteção do senhor Solo. Kanon traiu Poseidon e se uniu a Athena, foi morto recentemente na Guerra Santa que está acontecendo neste momento entre Athena e Hades. Resumidamente é isso.

Todos ficaram olhando-a boquiabertos com a quantidade de informações recebidas em tão pouco tempo, Anfitrite, Sao e Ione sorriram ao ver a confusão na cabeça dos Marinas.

– Deixa eu ver se entendi...-Io fez um gesto como se pedisse tempo.-Conseguiram destruir o Pilar Principal? Inacreditável... Dragão-Marinho nos traiu? Se morreu, é bem feito pra ele. Mas se a alma de Poseidon foi presa na ânfora novamente, como nós acabamos de sentir o cosmo dele?

– É verdade.-a Imperatriz tomou a palavra.- Poseidon se libertou temporariamente da ânfora, para auxiliar os cavaleiros de bronze no combate contra Hades, agora ele já voltou a descansar.

– Como nós sobrevivemos a destruição do Império? E como viemos parar aqui?-Bian ainda estava confuso.

– Assim que começou a destruição do Santuário Marinho, eu enviei minhas Nereidas para salvá-los, sabia que mesmo fraquíssimos, vocês ainda estavam vivos. Então elas o trouxeram para cá, o meu reino. Agora vocês acordaram e com uma boa saúda, eu diria que vocês renasceram. Quando puderem andar, conhecerão melhor as instalações, e espero que fiquem bem à vontade.

– Nada disso, eles são uma vergonha para a classe marítima, não merecem essas férias.

Todos olharam, inclusive Anfitrite, para a porta, de onde veio aquela voz grossa e máscula. Postado lá estava um homem alto, de longos, altos e espetados cabelos brancos, seus olhos eram completamente negros, trazia consigo um tridente também. Tinha um físico musculoso e uma cara rude. Todos o olhavam espantados.

– O que estão esperando? Tratem de se levantar seu bando de molengas, está na hora de vocês treinarem e honrarem o nome de Poseidon!

Continua...


	3. Capítulo 2

**A Saga M**

**Capítulo 2: Aquele que fortalece o mar**

Todos continuaram olhando-o boquiabertos, nenhum dos Generais conhecia o sujeito. Apesar de parecer um homem extremamente poderoso, Kasa não ia deixar que lhe ofendessem, sem fazer nada.

– Quem você pensa que é? Nós só obedecemos a ordens de Poseidon!

– Eu sou aquele que vai fazer você preferir ter morrido na queda do império marítimo, a ter sobrevivido e me conhecido.

– Contenha-se, Tritão, eles estão muito machucados.-pede Anfitrite.

– Tritão?!?!-espantaram-se todos, olhando para a deusa e em seguida para o homem.

– Isso mesmo, este é Tritão, meu filho e de Poseidon.-responde a deusa dos mares, com um sorriso gentil.

Anfitrite levanta-se da cama onde estava sentada e vai na direção de seu filho, ele era um pouco maior que ela.

– O que você faz em meu templo, Tritão? Pensei que tinha uma missão sagrada com Poseidon, da qual não poderia se ausentar.

– Não devia falar dessas coisas na frente de quem não merece ouvir. Agora só resta uma alternativa, torná-los merecedores.

– O que quer dizer com isso?-Io foi o primeiro a perguntar, desconfiado.

Tritão desvia-se de sua mãe com extrema agilidade e vai até a cama de Io lhe encarar.

– Isso quer dizer, Scylla, que a partir de agora vocês devem se referir à mim como "senhor" ou "mestre".

Bian imediatamente retruca:

– Quem disse?

– Eu disse.-responde o deus confiante.-Mas é claro que primeiro temos que passar pelo nível de "aceitação", vocês têm que me aceitar como seu mestre, e eu tenho que aceitar vocês como discípulos, mas eu tenho sérias dúvidas da capacidade de vocês...

– E como isso acontecerá?-pergunta Isaak, ligeiramente ofendido.

– Lutando é claro, quero ver o nível de vocês. Estarei esperando-os na arena de treino, estejam lá daqui a trinta minutos. Minha mãe, gostaria que me acompanhasse, tenho assuntos pendentes para discutir com você.

– Bem, acho que não posso fazer nada.-a deusa concorda.-Vamos meu filho... Ione e Sao levem-nos até a arena, e dê uma roupa boa para a ocasião.

As duas Nereidas concordam, e todos observam os deuses saírem imponentemente da sala. Todos se olharam pensativamente. Krishna foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio repentino.

– Vamos enfrentar um Deus?

– Parece que sim...-Kraken ainda parecia incerto.

– Seja o que for, vou acabar com a raça dele!

– Não aja tão impulsivamente, Kasa, ele é um Deus, para vencermos, temos que bolas uma ótima estratégia.-Isaak o repreende imadiatamente.

– Será realmente preciso?-Bian parecia mais confiante que o companheiro.-Somos cinco contra um, mesmo estando feridos, e ele sendo um Deus, não suportará nosso poder unido. O que você acha que devemos fazer, Io?

– Concordo.

Todos olham para ele, Scylla parecia entretido demais observando as Nereidas pegarem roupas no armário, que nem parecia prestar atenção à conversa.

– Débil!

Grita Kasa antes que Io recebesse uma violenta almofadada dele, acordando de seu transe e se preparando para revidar, mas nesse momento as Nereidas finalizam sua busca por roupas e se viram para entregá-las aos usuários. Io pára imediatamente.

– Aqui estão, garotos, roupas novinhas, prontas para serem estragadas nesse combate.-explica Ione.

Ela sorria, em seus braços carregava cinco uniformes pretos, camisas regatas com um tridente no lado esquerdo do peito, e calças que cobriam inclusive os pés.

– Esperaremos por vocês lá fora, arrumem-se depressa, dez dos trinta minutos já se passaram.-avisa Sao mais séria.

Eles observam as duas Nereidas se retirarem graciosamente da sala, depois acordaram do transe e começaram a se vestir.

– Para de babar, Io. Hahahaha.-Bian provoca, jogando outro travesseiro no colega.

– Impossível... Tenho certeza que aquela Ione foi quem me salvou.

– Como você sabe?-Isaak pergunta, tendo a mesma sensação com Sao.

– Instinto, animal.

Todos riram, finalmente estavam prontos para a batalha, seus braços quase completamente enfaixados, em alguns casos, as cabeças também tinham faixas.

– Escuta Krishna, pra quem não tinha forças para reverenciar, você me parece bem forte.

– É verdade Io. Eu me sentia muito fraco, mas desde a chegada de Tritão, parece que algo me motivou, me sinto quase normal.

– Pra vencer essa, vai precisar estar muito melhor que o normal.-resmungou Bian.

Os cinco se dirigem à porta, abrindo-a, encontraram as duas Nereidas os esperando, elas acenaram com a cabeça e desceram algumas escadas bem extensas. Logo os Generais notaram que assim como o Império de Poseidon, o Reino de Anfitrite também era abaixo da água. Após andar alguns poucos minutos, chegam a uma área aberta, era um local redondo, circulado por pequenos pilares, no centro do circulo, estavam Tritão e Anfitrite os esperando, as Nereidas se despediram e sumiram de vista, Anfitrite não se demorou mais. Agora estavam apenas os seis combatentes dentro da arena. Ninguém disse nada por alguns segundos, até que Tritão tomou a iniciativa verbal.

– Venham!!

Todos posicionaram-se para o combate, Io iniciou a luta, correu em direção ao Deus, deu um enorme salto e um mortal no ar, caindo com a perna esticada, pronto para dar um chute. Tritão tirou o corpo fora e desviou facilmente do ataque.

– Mais velocidade, Scylla.

Krishna avançou, deu centenas de socos em um curto espaço de tempo, Tritão defendeu-se de todos com as palmas das mãos.

– Muita velocidade e pouca força, Chrysaor.

Isaak e Bian aproveitaram o tempo de ataque de Io e Krishna para cercar o filho de Poseidon. Avançaram juntos para acertá-lo, um pela frente e o outro pelas costas, quando estavam a centímetros de acertar um soco em Tritão, ele dá um pulo, fazendo por conseqüência, os Marinas acertarem um o soco no outro.

– Ridículos.

– Idiotas, vejam um mestre em ação!-ameaça Kasa, cansado das provocações do deus.

Kasa e Tritão se encaram brevemente, o General dá um sorriso e se prepara para atacar.

– O golpe mais poderoso de Lymnades... Salamandra Satânica!!

Uma enorme salamandra verde aparece atrás de Kasa, e avança para acertar Tritão, este apenas observa o golpe vir em sua direção. Quando o golpe ia acertá-lo, seus olhos negros emitem certo brilho e o golpe se volta contra seu dono, criando um impacto forte suficiente para jogar o Marina em um dos pilares, fazendo alguns de seus ferimentos abrirem e começar a sangrar.

– Kasa!!-gritaram todos os demais marinas.

Olharam para Kasa por alguns instantes, até ver que ele ainda estava bem, em seguida cercaram Tritão, fazendo um quadrado. Isaak incentiva os demais, dando ordens de ataque.

– Vamos unir nossas forças, ele não pode agüentar.

– Vamos lá.-Io sorri confiante.

Os quatro elevam seus cosmos e preparam para soltar seus ataques. Alguns segundos depois, todos lançam suas poderosas técnicas.

– Aurora Boreal!!!

– Tornado Violento!!

– Sorpo Divino!!

– Maha Roshini!!!

A união dos ataques, formou um tornado incrivelmente poderoso, unido à força do vento de Bian, com poderes congelantes graças ao ataque de Isaak, e com proporções luminosas cegantes, que era o ataque de Krishna. Tornado de gelo luminoso. Tritão estava bem no centro dele.

– Observem a força de um Deus!

Tritão cria uma espécie de campo de força ao seu redor, que rapidamente tomou proporções gigantescas, dizimando os ataques dos Marinas, e acertando-os brutalmente. Os 4 ficaram na mesma situação que Kasa, quase nocauteados.

– São seres patéticos, mas tem força de vontade. Aceitá-los-ei como meus discípulos, amanhã começam as sessões de treinamento, não se atrasem. E não se esqueçam como devem me chamar agora.

Tritão se vira de costas e se retira do local. Os Marinas olham-no com um misto de raiva e admiração, logo depois caem inconscientes, um a um. São levados para a enfermaria pelas Nereidas, novamente, onde são medicados.

Semanas Depois – Enfermaria do Reino de Anfitrite

Descansando em suas respectivas camas, os cinco Marinas estavam aguardando o horário para mais uma sessão exaustiva de treinamento com Tritão. A porta da sala se abriu e Anfitrite adentrou o aposento. Todos ficam em reverência à ela

– Olá Marinas, como vai o treinamento com Tritão? Ele está tratando vocês bem?

– O mestre Tritão está mostrando-nos o quanto éramos fracos, e está fazendo de nós guerreiros de elite.-respondeu Bian.

– Odeio dizer isso, mas o Bian tem razão.-concorda Kasa.-Se tivéssemos passado por este treinamento antes de enfrentar os Cavaleiros de Bronze, eles não teriam a menor chance.

– Que ótimo que fizeram progresso.-a divindade marinha sorri.- Se bem conheço meu filho, ele está apenas no início do treinamento.

– Quanto mais, melhor.-Io parecia o mais entusiasmado.- Mas também, quase não sinto mais meus braços, ele pega pesado, o Tritão.

– Melhor assim, pois se não fizesse a gente treinar duramente, não teríamos feito tanto progresso.-Crysaor responde calmamente.

A conversa foi interrompida por passos apressados vindo do outro lado da porta, ela abre bruscamente e por ela entra Tritão, com uma expressão feroz na face.

– Mãe, preciso falar com você, agora!

– O que aconteceu, Tritão? Fale...

A expressão que o Deus fez após essas palavras, deixou claro que não queria conversar na frente dos Marinas, estes ao perceberem isso, fizeram uma cara desafiadora.

– E então mestre, ainda não acha que somos merecedores de ouvir assuntos importantes?-indaga Scylla.-Após tanto treinamento, ainda não somos dignos?

– Você tem razão, Scylla, todos se tornaram excelentes guerreiros, e devem estar prontos para ouvir o que eu tenho a dizer.-o deus encara seus alunos antes de continuar.-Acabei de ser informado que a Ânfora de Athena foi roubada do Cabo Sunion, juntamente com o Tridente de Poseidon.

– O quê?

– Isso mesmo, na noite passada, alguém violou a prisão do Sunion e roubou a alma de Poseidon e seu tridente.

– Quem fez isso?

– Não sei dizer, mas tenho a impressão que logo saberemos...-Tritão ficou pensativo. Uma expressão soturna no olhar.

– Como?

– Abra os olhos, Cavalo-Marinho!-Tritão o repreende.-Pelo visto o objetivo deles é prejudicar Poseidon. Se seqüestraram sua alma, logo vão querer acabar com seu hospedeiro, para garantir que ele não volte nesse século.

- Isso quer dizer que Julian Solo corre grande perigo.-Anfitrite comenta preocupada.-Apenas um Deus poderia violar o Cabo Sunion dessa forma.

– É verdade, mãe. Mas ele também é nossa única isca, para descobrir quem é esse nosso inimigo.

– Precisamos garantir a proteção de Julian, mas de forma discreta, para que o inimigo não perceba.-pede a deusa ao seu filho.

– Exato. Sirene caminha ao lado dele, é uma ótima proteção. Sem contar que a Sereia os vigia também. Escutem Marinas, vocês vão se revezar para proteger o hospedeiro de Poseidon. A cada semana, haverá trocas. Primeiro vá você Io, junte-se à Sereia e os vigie sem que percebam.

– Sim senhor. Mas se o inimigo resolver atacar, eu vou lutar desprotegido? Minha Escama estava destruída desde a última vez que a vi...

– As Escamas possuem uma grande capacidade de reconstituição.-explica o deus.- Não estará 100, mas ela ainda agüentará golpes poderosos. Basta convocá-la com seu cosmo.

– Sim, senhor.-assente Io.

– Escute Io, procure por Ione, ela irá lhe auxiliar a encontrar Thetis.-ordena Anfitrite.

– Sim, senhora.

Io se retira do aposento, em busca de Ione para lhe ajudar a encontrar Thetis. Os outros, porém, continuam na enfermaria, a espera de novas ordens.

– Quanto à vocês, está na hora de iniciar o treinamento de hoje. Vamos!

Tritão e Anfitrite se encaram e acenam com a cabeça, como se estivessem falando com os olhos. Sabiam o que fazer agora, o problema seria fazer.

Dias depois...em algum lugar.

– Temos a Ânfora de Athena com a alma de Poseidon e o Tridente dele, para concluir nossos objetivos e garantir que o fajuto Deus do mar não tenha mais nada.-uma voz masculina dizia divertina.-Vamos matar Julian Solo e seu último protetor, o General Marina de Sirene.

– Sim.-responde em seguida uma feminina, soturna.-Mas não devemos sujar as mãos com tão pouco. Mandarei alguns guerreiros eliminarem-nos.

– Não precisa de muito para matar um humano sem nenhuma habilidade especial e um único General Marina. Quem você vai mandar?

– Eles...-a mulher responde calmamente.

Ao redor dos dois, aparecem oito sombras que se curvam respeitosamente.

– Será que são capazes?-indaga o outro, com provocação a mulher.

– Não se preocupe, eles vão com um reforço de meu cosmo, estão mais poderosos do que nunca.

– Assim espero... Acho que não será preciso mandar todos...

– Deixe essa parte comigo, Julian Solo estará morto o mais rápido possível.-responde a mulher com certo enfadonho.

– Não faça nenhuma asneira, não perca o elemento surpresa, se falhar uma vez, eles saberão que haverá uma segunda vez.

O detentor da voz masculina se vira e sai, todos o observam, então a dona da voz feminina ordena.

– Já sabem o que fazer, agora vão!-ordena a mulher, olhando para dois dos guerreiros com mantos ao seu lado.

– Sim senhora!-respondem e se afastam nas sombras.

Costa Azul – França – 17:00

– Incrível, a França é linda!-Sorento comenta, admirando a paisagem marinha.

– É verdade, morando em um lugar tão belo e com a oportunidade de ouvir sua flauta, as crianças daqui sem dúvida serão muito felizes.-responde Julian, igualmente maravilhado com a paisagem.

Os dois caminhavam à beira da praia, parecendo muito felizes com a oportunidade de conhecer um lugar tão bonito. Sorento carregava consigo sua maleta que continha sua flauta, que ele não se separava nunca.

– Está anoitecendo, acho melhor voltar-mos para o hotel, Sorento. Estou um pouco cansado com a jornada de hoje.

– De acordo, amanhã quem sabe a gente dá um passeio pela cidade. Vamos lá...

– Vocês não vão a lugar nenhum.-diz uma voz grave.

Os dois param para ver quem disse isso, não só eles, mas outras pessoas que estavam andando pela praia também. Uma sombra ocultava sua face, mas ele usava uma armadura verde-enegrecida e uma capa nas costas. Sorento atento se preparou para pegar sua flauta, indaga o estranho.

– Quem é você?

– Não reconhece a morte quando a vê pessoalmente, Sorento de Sirene? Neste caso, vou me apresentar... –ele retira a capa negra revelando seu rosto, sua identidade.-Eu sou aquele que vai lhe tirar a vida, sou Shido de Mizar, a estrela Zeta.

Continua...


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3:**

**Aquele que se recorda**

Todos que estavam próximos, pararam para olhar, curiosos. Sorento suou frio, não imaginava encontrar algum inimigo, ainda mais na França, de férias. Mas estava pronto para tudo, carregava consigo sempre a flauta de Sirene, que usava para agradar às crianças.

- Estrela Zeta?-o marina indagou.- Espere um momento, os guerreiros que usam as estrelas da constelação de Ursa Maior como nome, são os Guerreiros Deuses de Asgard! Mas é impossível! Vocês morreram na batalha contra os cavaleiros de Bronze!!

– O que está acontecendo, Sorento?-um confuso Julian perguntou, aflito.

– Senhor Julian, tire as pessoas daqui, leve-as o mais longe possível, por favor.

– Está bem...

Julian ainda meio confuso e curioso vai tentando convencer as pessoas a se afastarem dali. Sorento aguardava a resposta de Shido, este observava Julian com um brilho no olhar, depois de um tempo voltou novamente sua atenção para Sorento.

– Está correto. Eu sou um anjo da morte, que veio para levá-lo ao inferno. Prepare-se Marina, vai pagar por tudo que seu falso Deus fez para Asgard.

Numa velocidade incrível, Sorento abre a maleta e a joga longe, mas não antes de pegar sua flauta. Usando seu cosmo, convoca sua Escama de Sirene, esta aparece do fundo do mar e se ergue pela praia mesmo. Vinda do horizonte, com sol poente, ela veste o corpo do General. Estava um pouco danificada, suas rachaduras eram visíveis aos guerreiros.

– Huhuhu, o que espera conseguir com uma armadura tão danificada?-Shido zombou.

– Não preciso dela para vencê-lo, Shido, tudo que preciso está em minhas mãos.

Sorento mostra sua poderosa flauta, Shido olha indiferente para ela.

– Se espera me vencer com um instrumento musical, está perdido. Defenda-se!!

Shido ergue suas mãos, revelando suas enormes unhas. Sorento começa a soprar sua flauta, tocando uma bela melodia.

– Saiba que os que ouvem essa música, não escapam à morte certa.

– Será mesmo?

– O quê?

Shido exibe um sorriso confiante, corre em direção à Sorento e lhe desfere centenas de socos. Todos acertam, e o último, um soco na barriga, joga Sorento à metros de seu adversário.

– Acho que apenas você ouviu essa música, pois é o único que está com as horas contadas, aqui.

– Im... Impossível. Ele deveria acessar apenas um centésimo de sua força total, mas me atacou com uma força imensa...

Sorento estava um pouco ensangüentado, a Escama de Sirene havia salvo sua vida, graças a sua proteção, mas se tomasse mais um ataque dessa potência, podia perder a vida. O Marina se levanta com um pouco de dificuldade, encarando o Guerreiro Deus, este apenas olha para o General, com um sorriso.

– O que foi, Sirene? Não consegue mais raciocinar? Acho que devo acabar de uma vez com sua existência, para que não sofra mais. Morra Sorento!! Garras do Tigre Negro!!!

"Argh, preciso me defender!"-era o que a mente do marina lhe ordenava fazer.

Shido avança com suas "garras", pronto para acabar com Sorento, este usando sua flauta, cria um circulo de proteção. Tinha certeza que sua defesa funcionaria, mas quando Shido o alcança, o golpe dele o atinge em cheio por trás.

– ARGH!!-o grito de Sorento ecoa no ar.

O marina cai na areia, que se enche de sangue. Ele estava semi-consciente, deitado na areia da praia, tinha apenas um dos olhos abertos. Sua flauta caiu longe dele, era sua única forma de ataque e defesa. Precisava defender Julian, mas nada podia fazer. Viu Shido se aproximar lentamente.

– É o seu fim! Adeus!!

O guerreiro deus corre na direção de Sorento, com suas garras prontas para matar. Porém uma lança é jogada aos seus pés, ele pula pra trás pra não ser atingido por ela.

– Grr, quem se atreve?-pergunta furioso, olhando na direção de onde a lança veio.

- Krishna de Chrysaor, guardião do oceano Índico!!

O Marina corre e fica entre Sorento e Shido, recuperando sua lança fincada no chão. Neste momento, Bado que apenas observava a luta de seu irmão, se manifesta espantando.

- Imp... Impossível, os Generais Marinas morreram após confrontar os cavaleiros de bronze, tenho certeza!

– Parece que vocês não são os únicos fantasmas por aqui, não é mesmo?-respondeu Crysaor com sarcasmo.

Um corte aparece na face do Guerreiro Deus de Zeta.

– Mas o que é isso? Eu desviei da lança dele, tenho certeza!-tocando o ferimento com as pontas dos dedos.

- É verdade, mas a lança de Chrysaor não é nada comum, se quiser enfrentá-la, terá um destino melhor escolhendo o suicídio.

– É o que veremos...-Shido o encara com raiva.- Prepare-se para receber o golpe que o levará ao mundo dos mortos... Garras do Tigre Negro!!

Shido corre na direção de Krishna, com sua garras prontas para matarem. O General apenas observa o seu inimigo vindo a sua direção, estreita os olhos como se soubesse exatamente o que fazer, e só estivesse esperando o momento certo para fazê-lo.

–Cilada de Coral!!

Parecia ser o aviso que Krishna estava esperando, neste momento ele se apóia em sua lança e consegue dar um pulo, desviando-se do ataque de Shido, este tenta parar o ataque quando vê que seu golpe estava direcionado à sua imagem e semelhança, um guerreiro de vestimenta branca, idêntica à dele. Suas unhas pararam a dois centímetros de acertar o outro guerreiro, ambos suaram frio.

– Bado...

– Quem se atreve a me prender dessa forma?

– Eu, Thetis, a Sereia.-responde uma voz suavemente.

– Te... Thetis??-Sorento não esconde a surpresa.

Uma mulher trajando armadura rosa, com longos cabelos loiros, invade o cenário de combate e se coloca ao lado de Krishna. Sorento estava sendo ajudado por Julian a sair do campo de combate. Shido e Bado olhavam-na com cara de desafio. O Guerreiro branco elevou seu cosmo e com um único soco, destruiu os corais que prendiam seus pés.

- Vai se arrepender de entrar no meu caminho, mulher. Eu sou Bado de Arkor, a estrela Zeta e irei levá-la ao maior sofrimento que qualquer guerreiro já tenha passado. Prepare-se!

– Tsk, que piada.-a sereia sorriu, confiante.- Alguém que ataca pelas costas, não merece o titulo de "guerreiro". Se só ganham dessa forma, sugiro que ambos vão embora, sua tática não funciona mais.

– Não preciso disso para acabar com um siri como você.

– Ora seu...-Thetis ficou lívida com o comentário ofensivo do guerreiro deus.

– Não ouse encostar um dedo nela, verme!!

Todos olham, três sombras aparecem do nada e avançam na direção de Thetis e Krishna.

– Quem são vocês?

– Eu sou Io de Scylla, e estes são Isaak de Kraken e Bian de Cavalo-Marinho. Viemos para assegurar a proteção de nosso imperador.-Io apenas desvia o olhar para Krishna alguns momentos.- Como ele está, Krishna?

– Está bem, está com Sorento.

Eles olham para Julian ajudando Sorento a se deitar no chão, para descansar um pouco.

– Thetis, cuide deles.-pede Isaak.-Precisam de sua ajuda. Já nós, cuidamos de vocês!-Olhava atentamente para os guerreiros nórdicos, esses já não pareciam muito felizes ao ver a desvantagem numérica de dois pra um.

– Não se preocupem, oportunidades para morrer nas nossas mãos é que não falta. Adiemos esse combate por algum tempo. –diz Shido.

Os dois guerreiros pulam entre a multidão e somem. Os Marinas apenas observam, sem fazer nada.

– Nossa, que covardes... Se me deixassem, eu enfrentava os dois, sozinho.-Io diz confiante.

– É verdade, então cairíamos de seis Generais para cinco.-zomba Bian, se afastando.

– Há-Há. Estou morrendo de rir.

– Acho que Bian tem razão. Veja o estado de Sorento...-comenta Isaak ao amigo.

– Mas Sirene não sabia da estratégia deles, por isso ficou daquele jeito.

– Não sei não, acho que Sorento tinha poder suficiente para enfrentá-los de igual para igual.-Krishna comenta, seriamente.

Os quatro vão andando lentamente na direção em que Thetis e Julian tentavam ajudar Sorento a descansar. Julian ainda parecia muito confuso com tudo aquilo, logo quando chegaram perto dele, resolveu questionar os Marinas.

– Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? Quem são vocês? Quem eram eles? Porque vocês vestem essas roupas estranhas?

– Acalme-se, senhor Julian.-pediu a sereia.

– Tudo será explicado, não se preocupe. Agora venha conosco.-Isaak pede, fazendo um sinal com a cabeça.

Apesar de tudo, Julian obedeceu calado, tinha a leve impressão que podia confiar neles. Viu Io e Bian ajudando Sorento a se levantar.

– Ele vai ficar bem?

– Sem dúvidas. Agora segure em Thetis, ela o ajudará a chegar ao nosso destino.

Thetis passa um braço em torno da cintura de Julian e o outro na altura do umbigo dele. Em seguida todos vão para o mar. Ao ver o que estavam fazendo, Julian fica espantado.

– Es... Esperem...

– O que está acontecendo?-Isaak percebe a hesitação de Solo.

– Eu acho que sei o que é!-Io se aproxima de Julian.- Não se preocupe senhor Julian, vamos pular no mar, mas o senhor não vai se afogar.

– Não é isso... É que... Eu estou lembrando...

Julian estava atônito, aos poucos sua mente ficava clara com aquela lembrança.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Flash Back – Grécia – 21 de Março – 22:00 Horas.

Da varanda de sua mansão, o jovem Julian vê uma luz estranha, um pouco distante do local em que estava.

– Hein? Que luz é aquela na ponta do Cabo Sunion? Não há nada lá... Além das ruínas do Templo de Poseidon.

Aparentemente Julian fica espantado por alguns segundos, depois se dirige ao local. Quando chega lá, vê um tridente fincado no chão. Ele era o motivo de tanta luz.

– O que é aquilo?! Um tridente?!?

– Esse tridente volta para você depois de muito tempo.

Ao ouvir uma voz feminina as suas costas, Julian se vira e vê uma jovem loira, que trajava uma espécie de armadura, rosada. Ela estava ajoelhada respeitosamente a ele.

– Hã? Quem é você? Quer dizer que este tridente é meu?

– Sim, jovem Julian Solo... Ou melhor... Senhor Poseidon!-responde serenamente.

– Do que você me chamou? Senhor Poseidon?!

Julian estava cada vez mais espantado, cada palavra que ouvia parecia ais impressionante que a anterior.

– Sim, Julian. Você reina sobre os mares há séculos e séculos... Você é a encarnação do imperador dos oceanos... Poseidon!

– Então eu sou a reencarnação de Poseidon?-o rapaz estava cada vez mais espantado.

– Sim, e você acaba de despertar de um sono profundo... Que durou mais de dois séculos. É por isso que hoje viemos procurar o senhor. Por favor, siga-me até o templo de Poseidon.

– O templo de Poseidon?

– Sim, o Santuário Marinho de onde nosso imperador poderá governar. Os Marinas, seus guerreiros e generais aguardam sua volta. Eles também despertaram hoje.

A estranha vai até Julian e passa um braço em torno da cintura dele, o outro, coloca em torno do umbigo dele. Julian meio desajeitado, apenas passa o braço em torno da nuca dela.

– Segure firme e venha comigo!

– Ah!

Eles chegam na ponta do Cabo Sunion, e de lá a garota pega um bom impulso e pula segurando Julian.

– AAAHHHH! O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO?!

Os dois vão caindo de uma altura impressionante, até chegarem na água do mar. Depois de alguns poucos segundos ali, Julian já não agüentava mais.

– "Aah... Ah... Estou sem ar! Eu... Vou me afogar..."-foram seus últimos pensamentos antes de perder a consciência.

Em um curto espaço de tempo, os dois já estavam sob solo firme novamente.

– Chegamos, majestade. O senhor já pode abrir os olhos.

– Hã... Aqui é... Eu tinha certeza de que mergulhamos no mar! Mas estamos em outro lugar... Onde está toda aquela água?-olhando ao redor, como se ainda não acreditasse.

Olhando melhor, Julian finalmente começa a entender onde estava.

– Ela... Está acima... Como o céu! Nós estamos mesmo no fundo do mar! Não acredito!

– Exatamente. Ao passar o fundo do mar, penetramos no Santuário Marinho... Não precisa se preocupar. O senhor pode agir exatamente como na superfície. Este é o seu templo...-explica a loira.

Ela indica um enorme templo a frente dos dois, o qual Julian ainda não parecia ter notado.

– Mas... Como um templo tão grande pode estar debaixo d'água? Estou mesmo no terreno sagrado de Poseidon, o imperador dos sete mares?

Fim do Flash Back

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

– Eu estou lembrando de você!

Ele olha pra Thetis, ela fica assustada e olha para Sorento, assim como todos os outros Marinas.

– Ele perdeu a memória assim que o espírito de Poseidon deixou o corpo dele, não deveria se lembrar de nada que aconteceu no mundo marítimo.-Sirene afirma, surpreso.

– Mundo marítimo? É aquele lugar gigantesco que você me levou da última vez? É pra lá que estamos indo agora?-ele olha rapidamente para Sorento e em seguida para a sereia.

– Sim e não.-Isaak responde.- Tudo será explicado quando chegarmos ao nosso destino. Agora vamos sair daqui.

– Tem razão, já perdi a paciência com esse povo olhando para a gente.-Bian aponta com o polegar para trás.-Ouço sirenes.

Eles olharam pra trás e viram uma multidão olhando-os. Sorento então notou algo que não tinha visto antes, havia um tocador de lira entre eles, que dividia a atenção do público. Parecia apenas estar trabalhando, mas o general não foi com a cara dele.

– É verdade, quando chegarmos seja lá onde for que vocês estejam nos levando, eu quero boas explicações. Para mim, vocês tinham morrido.-fala Sirene.

– Não se preocupe, nós dormimos na ala hospitalar, você vai ouvir história a noite toda.-responde Scylla- Só não espere que eu conte história pra você dormir.

Sorento exibiu um sorriso no rosto e apoiado em Io e Bian, pulou no mar, assim com Thetis junto de Poseidon, e logo após Krishna e Isaak.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Santuário de Anfitrite – Ala Hospitalar

– Então foi isso que aconteceu?-Sorento tentava assimilar as informações do que havia ocorrido nos meses após a queda de Poseidon por Atena.

– Cada mínimo detalhe.-confirmou Io.

Estavam deitados na ala hospitalar, Sorento havia sido medicado e estava um pouco melhor. Os seis generais vivos estavam lá, conversando entre si.

– Está quase na hora, e vocês ainda não se arrumaram. Se Tritão chamar e não estivermos prontos...

– Relaxa, Bian. Ele tá em reunião com Anfitrite e Poseidon, não tão cedo vão acabar aquela conversa.-responde Kasa com ar entediado.

– Bian tem razão, a qualquer momento eles acabam.-Krishna repreende Kasa com o olhar.- Nós devemos estar prontos, pois o passo seguinte será passado agora. Acho que não vem coisa boa pela frente.

Alguém bate na porta, logo em seguida entra. Era Sao, Bian vai recebê-la.

– Está tudo pronto, só faltam vocês.-diz a nereida.

– Essa não!-resmunga Kasa.

Sorento, Isaak, Krishna e Bian já estavam prontos. Io e Kasa se apressaram e rápido demais ficaram prontos. Então uma outra figura entra, era Ione.

– Ei! Sua majestade Anfitrite não atura atrasos, vamos logo.-foi logo determninando.

Todos se dirigem à porta para sair, Sao e Ione deram espaço para eles passarem. Io foi o último da fila, quando passou, Ione segurou seu braço.

– Ela também não permite falta de etiqueta. Ao menos penteie o cabelo!-ela apontou para os cabelos de Io.

– Mas meu cabelo é assim mesmo!

Ione puxa um pente, sabe-se lá de onde e começa a pentear o cabelo de Io. No final das contas, todos os Marinas caíram na gargalhada. Ione agarrou o braço de Io e foram como dois comprometidos em frente, Io todo envergonhado. Logo Thetis os alcançou.

– Oi gente. Io, que cabelo é esse?

– Não... É... Nada... Thetis!-corado.

Ela fica um tanto confusa, e vê Ione e Io se dirigirem à frente de todos para o salão de jantar. Então ela agarra Bian em um braço e Kasa em outro e os levou logo atrás. Krishna e Sorento os seguiram, aparentemente sem ligar por não ter uma dama segurando seu braço. Sobraram apenas Isaak e Sao atrás.

– Ahn... Bem... É...-o rapaz não conseguia articular uma frase, diante da nereida.

Meio que tremendo, ofereceu sua mão para Sao. Ela corou, ele também, mas ela pôs sua mão sobre a dele e seguiram adiante. Isaak tremendo dos pés a cabeça.

– "Argh, meu mestre me ensinou a me tornar impassível diante de qualquer situação."

Chegaram à um imenso salão de jantar, ao longo da mesa, estavam várias Nereidas e alguns Tritões chamados por Tritão, este estava no canto da mesa, ao lado de Anfitrite e Julian Solo. Todos os presentes estavam bem vestidos. Os Marinas chegam e se sentam no canto reservado para eles, perto dos líderes. Assim que se sentaram, Anfitrite se levantou:

– Sejam bem-vindos Marinas, Tritões e Nereidas. A elite do mundo marinho. Toda a força do mar está presente aqui, nesta noite. Estamos em guerra, e estamos sem nosso maior líder. Precisamos recuperar a alma de Poseidon o mais depressa possível.

Anfitrite estava bastante aflita com esse assunto, Julian parecia um tanto preocupado com a situação dos ali presentes e com a sua própria de ter que ceder seu corpo para o imperador do mar.

– Para vencermos essa guerra, precisamos estar unidos.-a deusa continuou a falar.- Cada um de vocês receberá uma missão em particular ou em grupo. Estejam prontos, ninguém aqui é descartável, precisamos de todos vivos. Alguns passaram a vida toda treinando, está na hora de por esse treinamento a prova.

– Exatamente!-a voz poderosa de Tritão se fez presente.- O primeiro passo é trazer-mos reforços para nós, devemos estar com força total. Ousaram nos desafiar da pior forma possível, agora vão arcar com as conseqüências. Vamos reunir as divindades marinhas. Vamos repor os guerreiros que estão desfalcados. Acho que aqui, o maior desfalque está entre os Marinas...

– É verdade, vocês perderam um dos guerreiros mais poderosos que o mundo já viu.-diz a deusa, preocupada.

– E quem vocês pretendem colocar no lugar dele?-Isaak se atreve a perguntar.

– Ninguém!-o deus Tritão responde.- A cada vez que Poseidon renasce, as Escamas escolhem apenas um guerreiro para serem protegidos por elas, até que o imperador dos mares retorne. A única forma de preenchermos essa vaga é trazer o guerreiro que a Escama de Dragão Marinho escolheu.

– O QUÊ?-todos os marinas se manifestaram.

– É isso mesmo.-Tritão sorri sardônico.-Vocês irão em busca de Kanon de Dragão Marinho!!

Continua...


End file.
